1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to device interface operation, and more particularly, to a method of operating an interface with a device that is located outside of an electronic device, and an electronic device implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may use a universal interface such as, for example, a Universal Serial BUS (USB), for connection with an external device. When using the interface, such as the USB, the external device may communicate with the electronic device by using a corresponding protocol. The external device includes a microprocessor, a memory, and a controller supporting a corresponding protocol such as, for example, a USB controller including an Analog to Digital Converter (ADC). In order to operate the controller, power may be supplied to the external device from the electronic device, or the external device may have its own power supply. Further, when the external device is wirelessly connected to the electronic device, it may require a power supply device as well as a wireless communication circuit.
Since an external device is supplied power from an electronic device or has its own power supply, an internal circuit of the external device is complicated, increasing the production costs of the external device, which may be an obstacle in a commercial use. Further, the external device includes a wireless communication circuit and a power supply device for wireless communication. Accordingly, a volume and a weight of the external device may be increased.